


Acta est Fabula

by Devilinthebox (princegrisejoie)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Memories, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post Resident Evil 5, looking for the truth, lot of past things
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/Devilinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiraillé par les souvenirs et les questionnements sans réponses, Chris décide d'enquêter sur le passé de son ancien supérieur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A-t-on vraiment besoin d'une note ? Je n'en suis pas certaine :)  
> Ah, il est peut-être utile de préciser qu'il est préférable de bien connaitre l'histoire des jeux, de Zero au cinquième. Je tiens aussi à vous avertir que la fin du 5e jeu sera probablement légèrement revue, mais l'essentiel y est.  
> NB : ne prend pas en compte le 6e jeu et les éventuelles suites (je suis une vieille de la vieille *soupir*)  
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

**Prologue**

 _Dès ma première enfance, une flèche de la douleur s'est plantée dans mon coeur. Tant qu'elle y reste, je suis ironique – si on l'arrache, je meurs._   
Sören Kierkegaard

« Tant de paille...et si peu de grain. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a bien trop d'humains quand si peu sont vraiment utiles ? »

Posté devant la superbe glace murale de son cabinet personnel, le docteur Marcus sourit à son reflet, fier de la conclusion de son interminable discours. Baissant les yeux, son regard se porta sur la réflexion du jeune enfant assis derrière lui dont la frêle silhouette ne laissait rien présager de son immense génie.  
Voir sans être vu, un détail primordial selon Marcus qui avait fait organiser les lieux selon cette maxime.  
L'enfant, les mains posées sur ses genoux, fixait un point imaginaire devant lui. Raide, placide, parfaite statue de marbre. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage fin.  
La perfection même, cette créature, ou du moins, une approche satisfaisante du parfait dans le réel.

Après un moment de silence, Marcus fit brusquement volte-face, espérant surprendre l'enfant. Contre toute attente, il n'y parvint pas. Pas une once de surprise ne vint corrompre ses traits gracieux. Il tourna calmement la tête vers le docteur et plongea ses grands iris clairs dans les siens. Aucune défiance, aucune question dans ces deux orbites vides de vie.

« Il n'est pas humain. Il est bien plus... il est l'incarnation du génie de mes travaux. » pensa Marcus, un sourire mauvais s'étirant sur ses lèvres fines.

Il s'approcha doucement de sa créature et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Tu me fais penser au rêve du IIIe Reich, T-013. La perfection aryenne ressemble tant à celle désirée par Spencer... Pas que ce soit quelque chose de surprenant, entre nous. »

Le docteur s'accroupit alors, et dessina un sourire factice sur son visage sec.

« Tu n'as pas connu ce rêve » siffla-t-il, mielleux, « Mais, ironiquement, tu en es la consécration. »

Il marqua une pause, incapable de quitter l'enfant des yeux.

« Dis merci. »

L'enfant dévisagea l'homme, légèrement surpris, mais ne dit rien. Il était comme gelé sur place et ses yeux n'étaient que pâle froideur. On eut dit que Marcus n'existait pas. Il ne bougea ni n'exécuta son ordre. Cette placide insolence n'eut pas l'air de gêner l'homme au sourire mauvais. Au contraire, il s'en délectait.

« Amusant comme tu as l'air docile. » nota-t-il à mi-voix, « Alors que la réalité est tout autre »

La main de l'adulte se crispa dans les cheveux de la jeune créature au visage dépourvu de toute trace de vie. Puis, le docteur se releva, lâchant brusquement T-013 qui ne fit aucun mouvement de protestation.  
L'ombre de l'adulte se mouvait à mesure de ses déplacements lents. Il tergiversait tout en tournant autour de la chaise à la manière d'un inquisiteur particulièrement agité. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, et la lueur des bougies, le battement angoissant de la pluie contre les vitres, le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre associés aux paroles de Marcus auraient rendu fou n'importe quel humain. Pas cet enfant.

« Dis merci. » répéta Marcus, se penchant vers son cadet.

Enfin, une réaction. T-013 leva ses yeux brillants, agités par une étrange incompréhension mêlée à une peur terriblement juvénile. Trop pour ce qui n'était pas censé être humain.  
Marcus passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres, se réjouissant du contrôle qu'il possédait sur sa créature.  
Un humain doit être éduqué. Une créature doit être soumise et obéissante. Et le maitre a le devoir de la faire obéir.  
Toujours debout, Marcus prit le visage de l'enfant entre ses mains, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses joues blanchâtres.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu vis parce que je le veux. » annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il marqua une brève pause pendant laquelle il ne se passa rien. Le vent lui même sembla cesser.

« Ton existence n'est pas un droit inaliénable » siffla-t-il alors, pensant chaque mot, «Alors, dis merci.»

Un sourire épouvantable s'étira sur les lèvres de Marcus. Il observait l'enfant avec intérêt, tandis que celui ci essayait vainement de détourner la tête, de lutter contre un ennemi inexorablement plus puissant: l'Humanité.

Marcus tremblait littéralement d'excitation, enivré par le pouvoir que son odieuse personne exerçait sur cette divine machine.  
Il briserait son âme, morceau par morceau. Il réduirait à néant le peu d'humain en lui, faisant de T-013 l'idéal d'Umbrella. Le surhomme dont ils rêvaient. Une créature dépourvue d'émotions futiles, de passions imbéciles, de toute trace de faiblesse.  
Il leur serait entièrement soumis et surtout, reconnaissant. Reconnaissant de l'avoir conduit sur ce chemin irrésistible: le pouvoir et au tournant, la perfection.

« Dis moi...merci. » dit le scientifique, les yeux fiévreux, la respiration saccadée.

Alors, une perle brillante s'échappa et coula lentement le long de la joue blafarde de T-013. Elle trace un petit chemin étincelant à la lueur des bougies, comme une cicatrice sur ce visage pâle de frayeur et d'angoisse. Elle continue sa route, minuscule bolide, semble se hâter alors qu'elle termine sa course et finit écrasée sur sa main. Ne reste d'elle qu'une singulière trace humide, vestige d'une humanité vouée à disparaître.  
Un geste. La cicatrice est asséchée. La joue exsangue a retrouvée son apparence impeccable.  
L'événement n'avait pas duré deux secondes, pourtant, il avait entièrement bouleversé la situation.  
Marcus avait ouvert d'immenses yeux. Pas d'indignation, pas de colère, pas de fureur, pas de rage, pas de menace. Seul l'étonnement pur et simple du scientifique. Tel un jeune enfant face un environnement inconnu, le docteur ne parvenait à s'extasier ou à s'offusquer.

« Serait-ce une... émotion ? » siffla-t-il enfin.

Il avait lâché le visage de l'enfant et reprenait sa ronde. Comme une araignée qui eût capturé un moucheron, il semblait tisser une véritable toile autour de son cadet dont le teint pâlissait de secondes en secondes.

« Serais-tu triste ? » souffla l'homme, visiblement surpris.

Une fois de plus, un sourire mauvais défigura son visage telle une vilaine cicatrice. Sa proie ne pipa mot. Elle daigna cependant lever les yeux, ayant repris son habituel air impassible. Ces derniers étaient les seuls vestiges de son chagrin éclairs. Légèrement rouges, vagues et distants, on y lisait une triste peur.  
Le docteur Marcus ne sembla pas s'impatienter, habitué au silence de sa créature. Ses gestes saccadés et la brusque violence de ses mots trahissaient cependant un agacement certain.  
Les iris brillants de l'enfant se portèrent sur le scientifique. Ce fut comme un coup, une véritable agression. Le docteur parut seulement découvrir que T-013 possédait un regard, tout comme il avait aperçu sa première larme.  
Cependant, cette révélation ne sembla pas l'intéresser. Son visage arborait à présent une expression subjuguée, presque choquée, comme si l'enfant venait de commettre une faute incompréhensible. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé d'expression et, apparemment inconscient de son erreur, persistait à fixer son ainé.

Marcus se stoppa net, le regard fixe, la mine grave. Ses lèvres bougeaient rapidement, il parlait à lui-même, sans qu'aucun son fut perceptible.  
T013 contemplait le curieux spectacle qu'offrait Marcus avec un air faussement absent. Il essayait de sauver les apparences, de paraitre aussi stoïque qu'ordinaire, mais un observateur attentif aurait remarqué comme ses petites mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux. Marcus se retourna lentement vers l'enfant, les yeux luisants dangereusement. Il s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. L'instinct de l'enfant lui soufflait de fuir, de ne pas rester à portée de ce démon en blouse blanche qui prétendait être un homme. Cependant, il ne le pouvait pas.

Il n'avait pas été dressé pour cela. Son corps n'obéissait pas.

Marcus tendit la main à la créature. Il parla, un tressaillement étrange dans sa voix que l'enfant ne parvenait pas à analyser:

« Viens avec moi, petite fleur. Viens, nous allons rendre visite à un grand monsieur que tu connais... »


	2. Clef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cela a été écrit il y a une éternité mais je préfère le poster tout de même, de peur de le perdre. Spéciale dédicace aux quatre fans de RE qui trainent par là ! *bruit gluant de bisou que je vous envoie de loin*

_Que deviennent toutes les larmes qu'on ne verse pas ?_  
Jules Renard  
  
Vastes horizons, interminables paysages, partout, le soleil s'immicsait. Entre les branches des arbres, parmi les grains de sables serrés, dans les cases et le désert. Tout n'était que lumière.   
Il se protégeait machinalement de l'astre brillant, son regard porté et perdu dans le bleu du ciel. Quelque part, on riait. Peut être était-ce juste à ses côtés, peut être à des milliers de kilomètres, mais peu importait. On souriait, innocemment, on riait, joyeusement. Les lointaines plaines souriaient à sa place, semblait-il. Comme si le paysage l'eut forcé à s'amuser, lui aussi.   
  
Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'insouciance. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis. Plusieurs heures, certainement. Il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté, qu'il l'avait poignardé, et qu'il se jouait de son cadavre. Il se sentait esprit parmi ces vivants transpirants de bonheur. Exactement comme s'il avait raté un train en route. Et qu'il ne parvenait pas à le rattraper.  
Cette désastreuse situation ne l'affolait pas, c'était normal et peu étonnant. Il avait même eu le temps de s'y préparer, oh, glorieuse rétribution pour sa souffrance. Pourtant, ça lui était tombé dessus lâchement. A l'exact instant où il avait cessé d'y croire, son corps entier s'était gelé. Parce que l'espoir n'avait jamais existé et qu'il était le pitoyable gardien d'un rêve chimérique. La Fin s'était déroulée, triste parchemin; le rideau était tombé, sans qu'il ne réfléchisse une seule seconde. Il avait agi par instinct, comme une bête, et il n'avait rouvert les yeux que lorsque l'information avait déchiré son esprit, comme scandant et psalmodiant à ses oreilles:  
Il est mort.  
 _  
«When dark days came to us.  
We found no haven or escape.»_  
  
Une voix retentit, sans qu'il ne parvienne à savoir si elle était réelle ou imaginaire. Chaque mot était un souvenir, chaque parole une douleur, chaque syllabe une torture. Des pensées fugaces lui traversaient l'esprit puis disparaissaient aussi tôt, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de les analyser. Quelques visages restaient gravés dans sa mémoire, rien de plus.   
  
_«All our prayers go unanswered, to take away this fear within.  
Our screams shake this tear stained land.»_  
  
Il commença à se sentir mal, et, se recourbant légèrement, ferma les yeux. Une sensation étrange l'enveloppait, mélange indéfinissable de nostalgie et de douleur, de soulagement et de souffrance. A présent, des scènes entières se jouaient devant lui, des scènes que pour rien au Monde, il n'avait envie de revivre quand bien même elles évoquaient de doux sentiments.  
  
 _«Our souls have been stripped bare.  
Can madness be the only cure?»_  
  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore sans qu'il ne sache où il se trouvait. Qu'il se soit endormi ne l'eût pas étonné. Il avait peine à rouvrir les yeux, et, constatant avec panique qu'il pouvait bien avoir atteint le point de non retour, il se pinça. La folie le guettait-il ? Tout était brouillard indistinct, même le soleil, à présent, semblait être lune.   
  
_«Even death is no respite from all this pain, our worldly plight.  
When will we see heaven's light?»_  
  
La chanson continuait de plus belle, les secondes s'égrainaient lentement, et tout semblait s'être figé. Son esprit ne pouvait plus se focaliser sur autre chose que ce temps interminablement long. Vint un moment où il ne parvint plus à faire la différence entre le bon et le mauvais: se sentait-il bien ? Mal ? Il ne faisait plus aucune différence: tout n'était que musique.  
  
 _«I think of you whenever a bell tolls.  
If I tell your tale, will this pain cease?»_  
  
Il releva la tête, certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Avec le pressentiment d'avoir rêvé, la certitude de l'avoir imaginée, il guetta la voix. Elle ne revint pas, le noir l'entourait. Quelque chose de doux se jetait sous ses doigts. Une couverture.  
 _  
«For I pray for tempest tossed, lost souls.  
Eternal sleep is where you find true peace.»_  
  
Étouffant un grognement faussement agacé, il tenta de se rendormir.  
C'était impossible.  
Les rêves étaient trop lourds, la réalité trop cruelle.  
 _Combien de temps ?_  
  
* * *  
  
La radio hurlait, la douche s'égosillait, les pas marquaient le rythme, le tout créant une symphonie quelque peu désagréable au bel endormi. Ce dernier soupira avant de se relever lentement. Il était 10h du matin et rien dans le ciel grisâtre ne le laissait supposer.  
Il se leva, s'enveloppant dans sa couette comme pour se protéger du froid. Il réalisa alors, s'avançant dans le couloir sombre, qu'il n'était pas normal que la douche fonctionne toute seule. Son souffle s'accéléra, son sang ne fit qu'un tour: son beretta se retrouva subitement entre ses mains gelées.  
Un intrus ici ?   
C'était bien possible, il avait le don de s'attirer les foudres de parfaits inconnus.  
Un intrus qui prendrait une douche ?  
…  
  
Bénissant le reste de réflexion qui lui restait, il rangea son arme et frappa à la porte close.  
  
« Qui a décidé de s'incruster chez un héros déchu ? » demanda-t-il à tout hasard.  
  
On ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais on s'agita. Quelques bruits caractéristiques d'une personne sortant précipitamment de sa douche, un juron et la porte s'ouvrit doucement.  
Deux iris étonnés se posèrent sur lui. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour reconnaître son visiteur intempestif.  
  
« Jill ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, mon appart' c'est pas un moulin ! » grogna-t-il.   
  
Il laissa passer quelques secondes sans obtenir de réponse convaincante, la jeune femme sembla hésiter un instant. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose.  
  
« Pourquoi cet air grave soudainement ? l'interrogea-t-il, un brin d'agressivité dans la voix.  
-Tu...euh, tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est chez moi ici ! »  
  
Le brun leva les yeux, porta son regard sur les murs, détailla le sol. Effectivement, ça n'était pas chez lui. Il murmura quelque chose avant de se précipiter dans le salon qu'il connaissait bien. L'horloge indiquait à présent 10h10, et le calendrier clamait 9 mars 2010.  
  
Oh.  
  
Cette ridicule date expliquait bien des choses: sa venue chez Jill, ses cauchemars et surtout, plus que tout, cet atroce nausée qui commençait à l'envahir.  
  
« Chris. » dit Jill, l'entourant de ses bras. A cet exact instant, elle lui paru beaucoup plus forte que lui, véritable poupée de chiffon.  
  
Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?   
  
Cette simple question suffisait à l'effrayer.   
Il se souvenait l'avoir pensé pour la première fois alors que tous ses compagnons affichaient de fins sourires soulagés.   
Lui n'y était pas parvenu, pour une raison évidente: il avait perdu.  
Non seulement il détestait l'échec mais en plus il s'agissait de la mission qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Oh, il y avait bien longtemps que tout espoir s'était évanoui, bien sûr, et même lui, optimiste devant l'Éternel s'en était aperçu. La théorie n'était pas la pratique.   
Ces flammes destructrices, anéantissant tout espoir, et ce pour toujours, le hantaient encore. Ce cri perçant, plus que tout, était un cauchemar. Une plaie encore visible, écorchant sa peau sans qu'il ne puisse la soigner.   
Ce qui aurait pu se transformer en atroce tragédie devint un vulgaire aveuglement, caractéristique des perdants. Chris ne s'était pas replié sur lui-même, c'eût été choquant, il cessa pourtant tout excès. Il ne s'esclaffait plus mais riait poliment; ne s'extasiait plus mais louait avec modération; ne se lamentait plus mais se désolait froidement.  
Tout lui semblait lointain, étranger, fade. Il croquait la vie avec désintérêt, comme un malade s'éloigne des mets les plus succulents car ils ont perdu toute saveur.  
  
Ce qui lui restait de bon sens hurlait au scandale devant cette déchéance, évidemment. Il disait: « Il est mort, tu as gagné Chris ! », il scandait: « C'est ce que tu as toujours souhaité ! » et il ajoutait, impitoyable: « Et si c'était à refaire, tu le referais »  
Cruel, oui, mais juste.  
  
Parfois, il se posait des questions.   
«Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?» -cette fameuse question- pensée pour la première fois immédiatement après le drame. Si l'on pouvait réellement appeler cela de la sorte. Un tel nom n'était-il pas réservé aux véritables tragédies ? Quelqu'un était mort, certes, mais c'était nécessaire. C'était pour le plus grand bien, qu'ils l'avaient massacré...non ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative...n'est-ce pas ?   
D'ailleurs, que restait-il d'humain chez cet homme ? N'était-ce pas qu'un vulgaire tyran à forme humaine ? N'était-ce pas qu'un monstre à l'apparence trompeuse ? Comme un miroir déformerait les traits du plus beau des Hommes, le mutant en créature abominable, le virus avait transformé son ancien supérieur du tout au tout.   
  
Le problème résidait dans cette affirmation.  
Car s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était ce changement. Comment une personne qu'il avait tant admirée, tant respectée, tant aimée, avait pu faire une chose pareille ?   
Et la seule réponse qui s'imposait à lui le tétanisait.  
  
L'Humain n'a jamais existé.  
  
« Repose-toi » ordonna la jeune femme.   
  
Elle le poussa littéralement sur le canapé du salon, le forçant à s'y effondrer. La douleur semblait réelle, tranchante, et, ne pouvant se résoudre à songer davantage, il se laissa porter par ses cauchemars, docile, pour une fois.  
  
« Je vais m'occuper des préparations. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je les décommande ? On peut faire ça un autre j...»  
  
Les mots se perdent.  
  
* * *  
Murmures...  
Chuchotements...  
Mots jetés.  
Mots étouffés.  
Un peu de bruit.  
Du verre, du verre que l'on manie avec peu de dextérité.   
Du verre qui s'entrechoque.  
Raclements de chaises sur un sol trop propre.  
Encore du bruit.  
Un silence effrayant.  
Le cauchemar reprend.  
 _  
«Why can't you understand, Chris ?»_  
  
Voix dure, comme si l'on écaillait du cristal.  
Un cri, le sien.  
  
Deux immenses billes bleues fixent une assemblée paniquée. Quelques visages pâlissent, d'autres restent neutres, terriblement neutres, une main se pose sur l'épaule du malade -semble-t-il à son teint cadavérique, que sa santé ne soit pas brillante- et on le rassure.  
Ses yeux vont de la table méticuleusement dressée, de ses mains exsangues, jusqu'à la masse de personnes postée devant lui.  
  
« …Chris ? » demande une voix, « Si tu ne te sens pas mieux ...»  
  
L'interpellé hoche la tête vaguement. Il répond avec une assurance déroutante que tout va bien, et, étirant un sourire sincère (pourtant), il s'assoit à table comme tous les autres.  
  
« Désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous accueillir ! » s'excuse-t-il, légèrement rougissant. Il maudit un instant Jill de ne pas l'avoir éveillé.  
  
Les invités semblent s'être repris, et on commence à rire, un peu nerveusement au début, plus naturellement quelques instants après. Les délicieux mets (laissés aux bons soins de Rebecca) enchantent les papilles et soulage les coeurs. Ils sauvent les apparences, au moins.  
Il y a là tout une ribambelle de personnes. Quelques amis du B.S.A.A, des anciennes connaissances, et bien sûr, Claire, affublée de son Leon personnel.  
On ne peut pas enlever ça à Chris: il n'a rien perdu de sa sociabilité. S'il ne voit personne, il meurt.  
Jetant un regard réprobateur à sa soeur -et, se retenant en vérité de menacer de mort le pauvre Leon s'il touche à un cheveu sa voisine-, ce dernier entame une phrase, solennel.  
  
« Merci à tous d'avoir accepté mon invitation. Surtout à toi, Barry, je sais que tu habites loin maintenant...»  
  
Ce dernier esquisse un sourire gêné.  
  
«...Je vous remercie sincèrement...»  
  
Un léger silence s'installe. On hésite toujours à parler, dans ce type de situation.  
Chris reprit alors, un peu plus gai:  
  
« A votre santé ! »  
  
On lève les verres, on blague, on rit.  
Comme des amis. Comme des humains.  
Alors c'est comme ça, qu'il faut faire. C'est comme ça qu'on oublie.  
Malgré sa sincérité indéniable, Chris avait une motivation principale à inviter tout le monde. Il voulait expérimenter une nouvelle vie. Il voulait tester l'oubli, tenter d'effacer le passé en embellissant le présent.   
Et alors qu'il riait -honnête et joyeux- avec les autres, il s'apercevait d'une chose.  
On ne peut pas effacer. On doit corriger pour faire mieux.   
Ce fût parfait, véritablement parfait, admirablement réussi si seulement...  
  
* * *  
  
« Je dois partir. »  
  
Claire écarquilla les yeux. Elle qui pensait que son frère chéri l'avait fait venir pour la sermoner sur ses relations -ah, il est protecteur mais tellement adorable- tombait de haut.  
  
« ...partir ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule, « Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
Elle savait, au fond. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même. C'était normal, cependant, on lui assurait que ça l'était, qu'il allait retrouver sa forme d'antan et que son insoucience de jeunesse reviendrait. C'était faux. Il avait perdu beaucoup dans cette suite de «malheureux incident» (on les apellait pudiquement ainsi) et ne retrouverait jamais le sang et les idéaux laissés en chemin.  
  
Partir...elle ne pouvait que s'y attendre.  
  
« Oui. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler. Promis, je reviendrai. »  
  
Le passé était la clé.  
  
 _Il fallait comprendre._  
Pour comprendre il fallait la vérité.  
Pour la vérité il fallait chercher.  
Chercher aux sources.  
Tu trouveras le repos.


End file.
